


Happiness is being in your arms

by beanharry



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Japanese GP 2017, M/M, and then fluff!!!, sad mood but for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanharry/pseuds/beanharry
Summary: Seb gets home right after his retirement from the Japanese GP.





	Happiness is being in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Are you bored of me yet? I just wrote another fluffy piece with these two because come on.  
> Obviously.
> 
> Inspired by the most recent picture of Mark, which you have either seen or not. Won't spoil the surprise :)  
> Also, thank you for your comments, you are all lovely and make me smile real big! Hope you are good after these awful couple of weeks racing wise. Here it is to Seb's amazing next season. Cheers! 
> 
> tumblr: sebvett

After Seb had pulled up onto the driveway and turned down the engine he sat in the car silently for a few minutes.  He sighed and rubbed his hand over his eyes. This weekend didn’t go the way he imagined it. He let out a bitter laugh – _did it ever nowadays?_ But that was all in the past now. There was nothing he could do with only four races to go.

He willed himself to open the door and get out of the car.  

As soon as he stepped outside he got hit with the fresh air and couldn’t help but smile a little.

 

He was home. Finally, after two long weeks.

Everything will be alright.

This is what matters the most.

 

He grabbed his bags, and headed towards the house in quick steps.

Once inside, he looked around the silent house. It was peaceful, with the sun illuminating the living room, giving it a warm, comfortable glow.

He stood there just enjoying the quiet after the hectic weekend, when he felt two arms sneaking around his waist. Seb closed his eyes and let out a contended hum.

 

Mark trailed light kisses across the back of his neck before he broke the silence, whispering against his skin.

‘Hey. It’s good to see you’ Seb shivered at the raspy voice, turning his head to the side to give Mark more room.

‘Hey yourself. I missed you so much.’

‘Are you okay?’ Mark was silent for a heartbeat ‘You know what, forget it, that was a fucking stupid question to ask. But I’m glad you are home. It’s been an awful long time without you here. I missed you too’ he pressed another kiss to Seb’s neck.

‘Yeah, way too long. But you know what? I just want to forget about the whole weekend, Mark. I want to lay in bed with you all day and sleep. I’m so damn tired’ he sighed, turning around in the other man’s arms. He studied the Australian’s face, taking in the imperfections that made him all the more handsome in Sebastian’s eyes. His man. They were finally together again.

Mark looked back at him with a somewhat concerned expression, brows slightly furrowed - always worrying for him. Seb sighed heavily.

‘I’m fine, Mark. Really. I just want to be with you. **’** _Need to be with you,_ is what he meant, but didn’t say out loud. He knew Mark would understand nevertheless. He suddenly grinned up at the Australian. ‘Now show me my present’

Mark let out a surprised laugh at this and gathered Sebastian’s hands in his to press a kiss onto his knuckles.

‘That’s how it’s gonna be then? Barely got home and already bossing me around’ he smirked at Seb ‘Come on then.’

 

They went through the living room so they could go outside to the back porch.

 

‘Close your eyes. Come on Seb, no cheating. I know you, remember’ scolded Mark, hinting to all those other times he caught him peeking. Seb just laughed, feeling as if all the weight he carried recently had been lifted off his shoulders in that moment.

‘Alright, alright. I am closing my eyes. See? Closed’

He could hear Mark huffing while clearly shaking his head at him being difficult as always. Seb knew he was also smiling. The bastard.

He tried to listen to any clue about what was going on but all he could hear was the other man moving around, the screeching noise of a chair being pulled over.

‘Alright. You can open them now’ Mark’s voice came from nearer than Seb had expected.

Gingerly opening his eyes, he was met with the sight of Mark crouching down in front of him with said present.  He was speechless for a second. Then he broke into a wide grin, exclaiming loudly.

‘Mark, you didn’t! I can’t believe you’

He bent down as well to observe the… present.

It was a grey puppy in Mark’s arms, big enough already and looking at him with the most adorable expression, tail wagging.

‘I can’t believe you’ he repeated then turned towards the dog ‘Oh god, it’s adorable. Come on Mark, let it go. I want to hold it now! Is it a boy or a girl?’

‘He is a little fella’ Mark scratched the puppy behind his ears ‘A good little chap, aren’t you? Look at him go!’ he was grinning from ear to ear just like Sebastian as they both watched the puppy eagerly jumping into the German’s arms.

Seb lost balance at this and landed on his ass with a lap full of dog, who seemed determined to lick every inch of skin he found.

‘This is the best surprise, Mark. Come here’ he laughed, freeing one hand to grab at the other man’s neck, manoeuvring him around the animal so he could give him a kiss.

‘Does he have a name yet?’ the dog cocked his head disapprovingly when Sebastian stopped petting him, too engaged in looking at the other man fondly with a shine in his eyes that hasn’t been there for some time.  

‘Well, I thought about Saxon if that’s okay with you. I wanted something with an S. You know, because of Shadow and Simba’ sighed Mark, leaning into Sebastian’s hand still resting on the side of his neck.

‘’Course. That’s perfect with me’ the words came out softly ‘Do you like that buddy? Saxon?’

The puppy perked up, noticing that Seb’s attention was back on him again and started wagging his tail strongly against the side of Mark’s thigh. The Australian laughed at this, trying to move aside as much as he could.

‘I think he won’t have any problem with it, mate.’ Mark smiled widely, giving Saxon a gentle pat.

Sebastian knew his face mirrored the other man’s expression. He looked at them, and all he could feel was peace and happiness. He cared about racing, he cared about the championship, but this? This was his life. He will have this no matter what happened on track.

He was home.

 


End file.
